Mixed Love
by HyperDarkie
Summary: A Rika 4 Henry tribute and turns out ryo is not who he says he is
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya Hope you like this fanfic sorry if it upsets any Ryo 4 Rika fans but I think she does look better with Henry By the way Hi Dark-Kiba see you at school**

Chapter 1 – Another Chance

It has been six weeks since the gang had seen each other . It was another school year, Henry and Rika had moved school so they were in Juri and Takato's class.

"Hi Juri" Takato said as he walked past her. Juri went pink across her cheeks then she noticed Rika was here.

"Rika" Juri was a little shocked.

"Hi Juri, my mother made me move schools so I'm in your class now" Rika explained.

"Oh hey Rika you know before we all split upi you asked me if I loved Takato..."

"Yes go on, what will you answerer me now."

"well I actually do love Takato."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – True Love 

"Hey Juri, I'm having a sleepover do you want to come?" Rika asked Juri "I'm inviting Takato and

Henry as well"

"I thought you didn't like the boys" Juri asked

"Well why would you think that Takato and Henry are not my friends" As Rika mentioned Henry

she went slightly pink across her cheeks

"why are you pink" Juri teased Rika

"All right I love Henry OK" Rika whispered to Juri

"Oh" Juri giggled

Later on at the sleepover Takato caught Juri just as she was going to bed.

"hey Juri will you be my girlfriend?" Takato asked

"Sure" Juri leapt up and jugged Takato.

"Well you got your wish" Rika teased Juri


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Little to late

The next day the whole school knew that Takato and Juri were going out.

"Hey Henry" Takato found his friend.

"You going to Tell Rika how you really feel?"

"I'm going to tell her now" Henry replied

Suddenly Juri came running through

"She's gone I got a call from her. Rika's been kidnappedby some Digimon!" Juri

stuttered 

"well why are we still here" Henry Screamed as he started running "We have to save her"

so the three kids ran towards the digi portal will they find Rika?

"Hurry up" Henry screamed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Apart but Happy

"Wake up are you alright"

"What where am I Who's there." Rika was shocked.

"Your in the digital world, I'm Ryo." Ryo introduced himself as he jumped down.

"Oh hi I'm Rika." 

"Shit I love Henry not this guy but he is cute." Rika thought to herself.

"Takato come on we have to find Rika. Stop making put with Juri." Henry snapped.

"But Henry we've been walking for hours help Rika if we faint." Takato told Henry.

"Your right Takato I'm just worried that's all." 

"Don't worry Henry we will find her." Juri comforted Henry. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Love hurts

"Rika." Henry screamed across the desert.

"Henry?" Rika said behind him.

"Rika! Your found" Henry turned round and hugged Rika.

"Hey Rika this guy bothering you?" Ryo asked

"No, Henry this is Ryo he saved me."

"Rika there's something wrong here his eyes there a dava's" Henry stuttered.

"Why you half wit brat." Ryo screamed and Charged for Henry.

Henry was sent flying but not before kicking him in his stomach.

"Stop it, stop it!!" Rika screamed and fell to the floor in tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Dava hater

"Rika chose who would you rather be with Henry or me?" Ryo comanded

"One thing first answer me this, are you working with the Davas" Henry questioned Ryo.

Ryo didn't answer

"Ryo answer him." Rika comanded

"Yes and I can beat you all with this power they have given me." Ryo gloated

"now I know who you truly are Ryo. I'm going with Henry" Rika said

"No your not!" Ryo grabbed Rika and run off.

Henry followed Ryo till they came to the dava's castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Freedom fight

"Let me go, Henry!"Rika screamed

"I'll only let you go if you half wit can beat my Digimon." Ryo mocked Rika

"Bring it on." Rika muttered

Suddenly Rika remembered Renemon was taken from her but suddenly, her digivice started to glow

and then someone shouted "Diamond storm"

"Renemon" Rika was glad she found her digimon.

It took a whole hour to defeat Ryo but Rika did.

"Rika" Henry screamed.

"Guys." Takato and Juri said

"I'm so glad everyone's here." Rika Hugged her friends "please can we go home now?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Got her in the End

Back in school Henry found Rika by her locker.

"Hi Rika" Henry stuttered " Hey Rika before you were kidnapped I wanted to tell you that I love 

you and ask you will you got out with me please, so will you?"

"Yes sure" Rika screamed and hugged Henry then kissed him.

From then on the four digimon tamers were happy but unfortunately Renemon, Teriermon, Guilmon 

and Leomon could not come back to earth but the digitamers could always go see them. Perfect. 


End file.
